


Cleansed by Fire

by DutchAndTheRealGirl



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Nick and Kim aren't a couple, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, depictions of torture, narrative verse, passive suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchAndTheRealGirl/pseuds/DutchAndTheRealGirl
Summary: It must be God's plan that Deputy Klara Vance chose Hope County, of all places, to atone for her past.





	1. Beginnings

 

 

a quiet valley, out of the way

and far from the city she once called

Home.

far from bad memories and unforgivable mistakes,

the newly appointed Junior Deputy

seeks to atone.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a separate 'page'/narrative verse, some will be short, others longer etc. I hope it'll be enjoyable for you to read.


	2. The Warrant

 

 

_Rookie -- cuff this son of a bitch._

There’s an intensity to the Father

she cannot ignore.

_Rook! Put the cuffs on him!_

behind yellowed aviators

he holds her gaze,

_Come on, Rookie…_

his voice is mesmerising

reverberating deep within her

chilling to the bone

 _Goddamnit, Rookie_.

hands outstretched

open to her

inviting, welcoming

something inside her cries

not to arrest him, but to take his hand

_Sheriff…_

_Hold on, Marshal…_

and with every second she falls deeper into his stare

the call grows stronger,

she reaches for him.

 

           

a hand on her shoulder breaks the spell

 

and the cuffs lock over his wrists.

 

 

 

 


	3. Flight

 

 

she swallows bile and blinks away stinging disgust

blood splatters and flecks of flesh tack against her skin.

fuckin’ insane cultists

clamber onto the helicopter

she kicks at clawing hands

 

a moment of terror and relief as

she’s nearly pulled from the seat.

the Marshal shoots, wrenches her up

_‘don’t die on us, Rook.’_

 

Joseph-motherfucking-Seed sits calmly amongst the

chaos

his flock dying and maiming themselves,

desperate to save him.

he mumbles prayer

wistfully, purposefully, oblivious

trusted in God’s plan.

 

Pratt tries to take control but

it’s no use

flesh and bone jam the blades

_Jesus Christ_ , they’re going to die.

they should’ve listened to the sheriff.

_at least -_

 

_at least..._


	4. The Escape

 

 

it’s a cruel joke

 

Run. Trip. Fall. Scramble. _Run_.

kill or be killed

Her radio crackles, the Marshal is alive.

but she just can’t seem to die

 

Shit, shit, _shit._  they have a fucking plane!

crashing, falling, sinking.

the Marshal…

 

 

 

 


	5. Ensnared

 

 

 _'My children…'_ His voice

so calm, and self-righteous

her blood boils

hands bound, _fuck_ , Goddamnit

don’t let—

 

 

 

 


	6. A Glimmer of Hope

 

 

Klara doesn’t trust Dutch

she found a letter in the bunker,

his son over his bullshit prepper

nonsense,

the man terrifies his grandson

with the same rhetoric Joseph preaches

just using different words

claiming different sides.

 

she hasn't got much choice,

trying to escape the cult and county will only get her killed.

Dutch offers her a gun

claims she has to help:

she's the catalyst to the Seed's prophesied Collapse

 

 

it's her job to unfuck the situation.

 

 

 


	7. Purgatory

fingers flex and tense

tightening over the wheel of a hijacked cult ute,

Junior Deputy Klara, thrown into the chaos,

biting back cold laughter, thinking back on her job interview.

Sheriff Whitehorse withheld the severity of the cult,

‘religious…fanatics’ the strongest words used,

try fucking insane.

 

she thought a change of scenery,

getting away from the big city

the smoulder, liars and toxicity,

would cleanse her of her past.

Hope County was supposed to be her sanctuary,

purgatory,

maybe this is it

and the penance she seeks will be found within this

holy war.

 

she swerves

radio crackling, Dutch tells her of the Lumber Mill ahead

where his niece is imprisoned, but be careful,

Jacob Seed’s men are not to be trifled with.


End file.
